Time Flies
by RileySerenity
Summary: This is a wide variety based fanfic that includes the madness in my mind that comes at near 5:00 in the morning. It also includes my sister Katie, her boyfriend Adam, as well as myself and any side people I feel the need to include. Pretty much, I find so
1. The Beginning

TIME FLIES

This is a wide variety based fanfic that includes the madness in my mind that comes at near 5:00 in the morning. It also includes my sister Katie, her boyfriend Adam, as well as myself and any side people I feel the need to include. Pretty much, I find some strange devices that plummet us three into the many worlds of today's realistic and animated culture. Kinda like Sliders but twice as fun. ;3 READ ON!

-----

It was yet another day in the town of Lacey, where the setting starts out in this little town. Within this town there is a little house, and this is where our subjected people live.

Firstly there is Adam, a soft spoken man with a fun and silly wit, as well as quite the wide variety of knowledge. A master of impersonations.

Secondly there is Katie, a rather intellegent and skilled girl in the mastery of art and gigglefits. She can also do crazy dances.

Finally there is Mary. A young girl with a sharp mind, who doesn't let anything get in the way of her determination. She also is skilled in the mastery of art as well as clinging to others like a koala.

The three of them had decided to go out to town to do daily errands. The matter of dinner and what have you. Driving along, Katie and Adam chatted about familiar things while Mary sat spacing in the back seat and staring out the window. They were headed to Fred Meyers, as well as making a stop at Value Village for a quick look inside for any new things that possibly popped up. Gathering up food stuffs of all varieties, they trotted along their way back to the car. Putt putt putt goes Adam's car as they headed only a few feet on over to Value Village. The large store filled with many different nick nacks was quite the place to strike curiousity. Especially with the rather managable prices.

Katie and Adam generally stayed around some of the clothing and accessories areas, Mary on the other hand wandered off to the little gadgets and toys. Peering around, she skimmed through some rather interesting yet dull devices. Suddenly...something caught her eye. Mary twirled around trying to find the glimmering light that she saw, getting blinded by light and falling over with a thud. Slowly getting back up, she finally saw a small box. With further inspection, it had a clear lid, and what lay inside were three small gauntlet like watches of different colors. Mary was enthused. Then Mary was scared when a storekeep popped up near her out of nowhere.

"You must really like those hmm?" The storekeep asked with a bit of a friendly smile. Mary just slowly nodded. She was still a little freaked out.

"Well...they are on a sale for only fifteen bucks if you really want them. They are preeetty interesting these accessories." Mary just blinked.

"I bet...you probably got them from some mysterious sales person, in a dark robe right?" Mary joked. The storekeep just kept smiling. Mary was even more freaked out. Mary just decided to buy then quickly, out of her interest and the fact that she was frightened by this strange person near her.

Within a few minutes Mary, Katie, and Adam went back out to the car and set forward for home. Katie looked to the backseat at Mary, watching her mess with the little box.

"So Mary, what's with the box?" Mary just looked up quickly, then back down at the box. "Oh...it's nothing much, just some gaunlets I bought at the corner spot in the store. They seemed pretty cool." Katie just nodded, sitting back in her seat once more.

The sun started to set as a closing in the afternoon, slowly pulling the blankets of the night sky of evening ahead. The group of three were settled in the livingroom, Katie and Adam playing a few rounds of Soul Calibur 3, and Mary on the floor watching them go at it. She still had the box in her grasp, even though her attention was more on the game than anything else. Battle after battle, hit after hit, knocking over and off th edge as much as possible, the two were determined enough to kick the other's ass as much as possible. It almost seemed like a dominance sort of thing when it came right down to the reactions and actions brought forth into the game. Mary had decided to set her box down on the coffee table, since it was distracting her from the war she was watching take place in their very own livingroom.

One hour and several sour phalanges later, Adam and Katie took a bit of a break from beating each other up. Mary just snorted at the resulted exhaustion that came from the game. She was at this time examining the designs on the gauntlets she bought only hours before. This caught the eyes of the other two.

"Those look pretty neat. Suprised you got a pretty low price for them."Adam added looking at one of the gauntlets with a bit of a smokey red color to it. Katie was looking at the rather soft bluish purple one.

"Seriously, they look really cool. Almost life like ... magical maybe. Quite a mystical look." Mary just watched them as she held the greenish gold one.

"It would be awesome if they were mystical though, wouldn't it? Like...like an accessory that could..transport someone to another world." Mary chattered on with a grin on her face. They all just smiled at the thought.

"Now...that would be a really interesting thing to witness. Not to mention the many places one could wish to go. That is if they had the full power to do so." Adam said as he examined the small intriqit designs and patterns on the gauntlet. Mary gave a sigh, staring into the colors of the one she held. She then looked up at the two of them.

"Well...we can dream big, but for now I want to give those to you guys. We can be like...our own group of time travelers or something. As an insignia and symbol of our awesome mystical powers." Mary just giggled placing the gaunlet on her wrist with Katie and Adam doing the same.

"To us, the trio of Time and beyond." Mary spoke with a high and mightly voice, holding up her accessorized wrist, and her other hand placed right under the gauntlet grabbing her arm. It was all a joyous time for the three. Quite a lovely time.

Evening had start to take its toll, and those who were once lively in this very house, were now tucked safe and sound in their beds. Sleeping, dreaming of the many fantasies and crazy things of past days. But...something strange and queer had filled the air. A few hours had passed, and something was to change, a certain force had come...and was not going to leave until it took what it came for. It was two thirty in the morning, and the gauntlets that were worn and linked to the given persons, had begun to react strangly. In the pitch black they started to glow, ever so brightly.

And then...

There was a sudden rush of light.

Silence fell upon them, taking them through the darkness. They heard and witnessed nothing. Until the next light of day had shown upon their faces.

----

Still fast asleep, the group of three were now scattered amongst a rather unfamiliar area. Adam and Katie were nestled by some trees near a town, whilst Mary, lay upon the roof of one of the buildings in this very town. A busy yet calm town as it seemed...only until certain events occured that was surely going to alert them to the new place they had just arrived in.

Atop the roof, Mary lay rather awkwardly upon the panels under the bright morning light. She just grumbled a bit tossing her head back and forth mumbling. Then she heard something not to far to the left of her. Sitting up with her eyes closed, she had recieved a loud and quick rush of noise and the hustle and bustle of conflicting voices. This caused Mary to flail exasperatedly, nearly falling off of the roof from all of the ruckus.

Far off near the trees, Katie opened her eyes slowly to the welcoming bright light that had shown through the branches. Looking around with a bit of a stretch, what she saw was surely not home. Getting a bit frantic, she started to shake Adam.

"Adam...Adam...wake up. Something's happened." Adam snorted a bit, opening his eyes. He winced a bit a the light, slowly sitting up and looking around himself.

"Boy...no kidding...my wrist kinda hurts." He said lifting his right arm touching it, feeling his gaunlet on of which he could have sworn he took off before bed. Katie also noticed hers was on as well.

"Could...these have anything to do with this?" Adam asked raising a brow. Katie shrugged. "Most likely. For all we know... I guess it goes with the saying 'better be careful what you wish for'. Eh...wait a minute. If that is the case...then wheres.." Before Katie could say anything, a scream could be heard off in the far distance within the town that was just in their view. With this as a clue, they decided to go down and check it out.

Mary was at this point hanging for dear life since one, she had no clue where the hell she was and two, she really wasn't that coherent to even consider the thought process to figure it out. All she knew was _don't let go or you'll fall flat on your ass. _Oh how she wished she was in her warm bed right now. She was starting to get a draft up her shorts. Trying to hold on for dear life was surely not going to work for her, and she didn't feel like being an idiot and trying to call for help. Who knows what kind of attention she would attract. Her mind was going to fast until...she slipped.

"Sigh...I don't really know where could it have come from, it was from this town I'm sure of it." Katie said looking around down the few roads, watching people go by on their own business and what not. Adam just patted her shoulder.

"I'm sure if it was Mary, she shouldn't be in much trouble. I mean...this town seems pretty peaceful." He gave a smile, but he spoke too soon. Before they took another step, a rather small person ran by with a large sack, and a rather big group of girls were running after him. The two of them were wide eyed.

"Or...not..." Adam just stood there, blinking. Not entirely sure how to take what just happened. Katie also stood there, baffled as can be. Then a thought popped in her head.

"Woah ... wait...wasn't that just..."

"Happosai?"

Katie nodded in response. Adam looked over at Katie, then back straight foreward. "Yes...I believe that was the old pervert who steals womens underwear, I believe thats who we saw just now."

---

"Oh god why does this have to happen to me? Why do I-ugh-have to be the one...stuck on a damn roof!?" Mary bickered and moaned as she tried her hardest to keep a good grip on part of the paneling. The old rust had cracked it, letting it slip out of her grasp. Mary thudded quickly down the roof and towards the ground.

"AAAAAHHH!! SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!!" She screamed, she shrieked for help. She knew no one was coming. Thud! Mary had toppled amongst herself laying unconscious on the ground. Well, maybe not unconscious...but she wished she was at the time. Hoping this was all a dream. She'd end up having to wake soon by the sound of foot steps beside her. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh my goodness...are...you alright sweety?" _Sweety? Who the hell is calling me sweety? Why are they even ta- _Mary just stopped her train of thought as she stared up at the person looking down upon her. Long brown hair, big brown eyes, a girl wearing what looked like a cooks garb, and a giant white bow atop her hair. That was truly a dead give away.

"Eh...eh..uhh.." The girl just watched Mary, cocking a brow at her consistent stuttering and wide eyed look. "Oh geez...come on. Let's get you inside." The girl took hold of Mary's arm and helped her inside the small okinomiyaki shop.  
Rubbing her eyes a bit, Mary just sat down on one of the stools before the large cooking counter trying to take in all that has happened so far. Okay...I'm not at home, in my warm bed...I am somehow sitting this very moment, upon this stool, in Ukyo's Okinomiyaki shop...

I must be losing it.

She sluggishly moved her hands downward pulling on her tired eyelids. Looking before her, Ukyo was standing there and starting to cook up some food. With a guess she probably felt sorry for the girl, and decided to give her some baked goods in hopes it would make her fill a little more at ease. Tilting her head, Ukyo tried to give a bit of a reassuring smile.

"I know once you have a little food in your tummy you'll feel a whole lot better. Than maybe we can figure out what's wrong." Oh Ukyo...if you only. If you only knew...

Mary was dying in her mind. Her brain was bubbling and brewing so fast like an angry stew that she coud just boil over. So much she just wanted to blurt out, but in the act of doing so may end up causing some strange time paradox...or something much similar of the sort. Too much she knew of which made her feel like someone who's seen too much. To her that was plenty enough to fill a silver platter's worth. Ukyo just scooted the meal in front of her waiting for any kind of reaction. Coming out of her crazed state of mind, she gave a humble smile and thanked Ukyo for the food that was prepared for her.

---

"Okay...I'm totally confused. Where could that girl be? She should have been at least somewhere near where we awoke." Katie huffed a bit in worried frustration. Adam was just looking about the town calmly trying to come up with any kind of answer.  
"We'll all we can hope is that Mary is not in some other country...or...I guess another way to put it is not in another universe." Katie groaned a bit at the thought.

Adam just scratched his head looking around once more as they started to walk down one road. From what was completely obvious was the place being a normal town, but one thing seemed oddly familiar. He stopped Katie for a moment, and pointed towards a particular building they happened to be by that the time. Katie raised a brow.

"Doesn't this seem familiar to you at all?" Adam asked looking at her. Katie took the time to think, wondering where the familiarity was linked to. "Yeah...it looks pretty familiar. I can't exactly tell why though." All she really could notice was the really sweet smell that came from inside.

"I'm sure we should probably take a break. Even with less ground we've covered, I'm getting kinda hungry." Adam gave a sigh, and with a nod they entered inside the shop. Wandering over they took two seats and awaited the one to serve them.  
The soft sound of music flew throughout the restaurant, giving a calm and relaxing feeling to any of whom entered. There was however also the noticable humming coming from the back. There was surely someone working here, and if at all they were going to ask the whereabout of Katie's sister. The two of them just pondered and pondered on how exactly they were going to find her, not to mention how they were all going to get back home. The only link was the gaunlets which were not trapped around their wrists. Boy what a lucky day this has been.

"So what is it that you want?" A high pitch voice called out from the back where the kitchen was.

"Something warm, doesn't really matter. And maybe some water or tea please." Katie replied rubbing her forehead. Clinking and sizzling had started up right after the order was made.

Few minutes later a figure came out from under the covering above the door, still humming the little tune as they came over with the food and drink. "Here you go. I hope you enjoy Shampoo's finest." She gave a giggle and walked back to the kitchen. Adam and Katie just started to nibble a little bit of the noodles and took a sip from their drinks. Then it hit them like a freight train.

Spewing their drinks simultaneously, their heads turned to look at the kitchen entrance.

"Is ... is this for real. Did we actually..." Adam nodded a bit to Katie's stuttering.

"Ye..ees...I think we've stumbled upon her shop. This has been...quite interesting." Katie just covered her face for a moment.

"Why is it that we have suddenly appeared in a world we know and happen to come across chara-..sigh..people that we know so much about? I mean...what would happen if we suddenly blurted something?" Katie fidgeted with her chopsticks looking at Adam of whom was also in slight shock.

"It is hard to explain the whole coming here part...but, I mean, I really doubt we should have that much trouble. The fact that we have already run across two of the people we know of seems a little fishy." Katie just sat there blank. What were they going to do?

Katie looked down at the smooth bowl filled with strings of noodles and tried to think. Even on an empty or full stomach she much doubted for any kind of explaination that could be made. How were they going to explain themselves if they did blurt out something about these characters? These people who hardly even know of their existence except strangers. Adam sat back in his chair with a heartfelt sigh, a smile on his face. Katie looked back up at him, rather confused.

"I can't help but give compliments to this food. It's sooo good." Katie's head slipped out of her hand, hitting the table. Then she became disgruntled.

"Adam...as much as you and I love the food, how to do think we are going to pay for all this??" Adam opened one eye looking at his love, then sitting up once more, he pulled out a small back and smiled once more. Katie tilted her head, dot eyed and questioning.

"Don't worry your little head about it. I've got everything covered before hand." Katie's jaw just dropped abit. Shaking her head she rested and arm on the table, now suspicious of her fiancee's actions. Katie began with one simple question.  
"Where did you get the little bag of yen Adam?" He just blinked, jingling it a little. "Oh lets just say from a tiny little old man who won't be needing it for a while." Katie face palmed. She knew who he was talking about. Moments later they were greeted by a sweet smiling, big eyed amazonian girl with the luscious blue hair.

"Is everything alright? Did you like Shampoo's meal?" Shampoo asked with her slight soprano toned voice in eagerness. Katie and Adam just nodded with smiles like nothing went on just now. She smiled bigger in return.

"The total shall be 2000 yen." Adam just winced abit at the large number, though in US money it wouldn't be that much. He scrambled up some yen and handed it to Shampoo. He have her and extra tip for being such a nice waitress. Shampoo bowed for the sweet offer starting to head to the kitchen with the empty bowls and used chopsticks. Katie then shot up out of her chair.

"Eh..wait! I need to ask you something! Just in..case well..if you know anything." Shampoo turned around curiously awaiting the question to be asked her. Katie gave a sigh beginning to start.

"Well..me and my fiancee are trying to find my sister Mary. You see, we just arrived her and she's gone up and missing. I was wondering if you knew anyone who might be able to help us." Shampoo hmm'd and set the bowls in the kitchen. Coming back out she trotted over to Katie.

"I'm not entirely sure she could get lost, but I know someone who can help you! Come on!" Shampoo took Katie by the wrist and began running out with her through the front. Adam just scooted off the seat and started to run off along with them down the street Shampoo and Katie had gone. Who knows where this girl was going to take them.

---

"So you just came here with your sister and her fiancee huh?" Ukyo repeated as she sat beside Mary, of whom was still nibbling on her food at the time.

"I suppose you could put it that way. We're not necessarily from around here, and I just happen to be seperated from them. Knowing my luck it'll be hours before I find them" Mary gave a sigh putting the little tid bits back on the plate. Ukyo just rubbed her back in comfort as she saw the girl give a sign of sadness in her expression.

"Hey now, don't you worry. I'm sure you'll find them. No way that anyone can get seriously lost forever, ya know?" Ukyo said with a reassuring tone in her voice. And by a sudden struck of pure luck, and idea had sprouted in her mind.

"Hey I've got an idea. How 'bout I help you find them, hmm? I can get a few others I know to help too." Mary looked up at the cook and just gave a rushed nod, really mostly just wanting to find Katie and Adam. She wanted to be sure she wasn't here alone. She knew what happened on many occassion in this town, and didn't really agree with ending up in the middle of it. Ukyo gave a happy grin.  
Closing up the shop as though she was on a break, Ukyo and Mary began walking to the right, and then down one particular road passed the few people that walked by. Mary scoped the area out of habit, seeing so many familiar things from all the episodes shes watched of the series. It was kind of funny now that she thought about it. This had been one of her favorites, and she'd actually always kind of dreamed of being along side all these hilarious characters with their crazy personalities. God only knows where Ukyo could even be taking Mary, but only she could take a pretty good guess as to exactly who she was talking about earlier. 


	2. Chapter 2

TIME FLIES

This is a wide variety based fanfic that includes the madness in my mind that comes at near 5:00 in the morning. It also includes my sister Katie, her boyfriend Adam, as well as myself and any side people I feel the need to include. Pretty much, I find some strange devices that plummet us three into the many worlds of today's realistic and animated culture. Kinda like Sliders but twice as fun. ;3 READ ON!

-----

It was yet another day in the town of Lacey, where the setting starts out in this little town. Within this town there is a little house, and this is where our subjected people live.

Firstly there is Adam, a soft spoken man with a fun and silly wit, as well as quite the wide variety of knowledge. A master of impersonations.

Secondly there is Katie, a rather intellegent and skilled girl in the mastery of art and gigglefits. She can also do crazy dances.

Finally there is Mary. A young girl with a sharp mind, who doesn't let anything get in the way of her determination. She also is skilled in the mastery of art as well as clinging to others like a koala.

The three of them had decided to go out to town to do daily errands. The matter of dinner and what have you. Driving along, Katie and Adam chatted about familiar things while Mary sat spacing in the back seat and staring out the window. They were headed to Fred Meyers, as well as making a stop at Value Village for a quick look inside for any new things that possibly popped up. Gathering up food stuffs of all varieties, they trotted along their way back to the car. Putt putt putt goes Adam's car as they headed only a few feet on over to Value Village. The large store filled with many different nick nacks was quite the place to strike curiousity. Especially with the rather managable prices.

Katie and Adam generally stayed around some of the clothing and accessories areas, Mary on the other hand wandered off to the little gadgets and toys. Peering around, she skimmed through some rather interesting yet dull devices. Suddenly...something caught her eye. Mary twirled around trying to find the glimmering light that she saw, getting blinded by light and falling over with a thud. Slowly getting back up, she finally saw a small box. With further inspection, it had a clear lid, and what lay inside were three small gauntlet like watches of different colors. Mary was enthused. Then Mary was scared when a storekeep popped up near her out of nowhere.

"You must really like those hmm?" The storekeep asked with a bit of a friendly smile. Mary just slowly nodded. She was still a little freaked out.

"Well...they are on a sale for only fifteen bucks if you really want them. They are preeetty interesting these accessories." Mary just blinked.

"I bet...you probably got them from some mysterious sales person, in a dark robe right?" Mary joked. The storekeep just kept smiling. Mary was even more freaked out. Mary just decided to buy then quickly, out of her interest and the fact that she was frightened by this strange person near her.

Within a few minutes Mary, Katie, and Adam went back out to the car and set forward for home. Katie looked to the backseat at Mary, watching her mess with the little box.

"So Mary, what's with the box?" Mary just looked up quickly, then back down at the box. "Oh...it's nothing much, just some gaunlets I bought at the corner spot in the store. They seemed pretty cool." Katie just nodded, sitting back in her seat once more.

The sun started to set as a closing in the afternoon, slowly pulling the blankets of the night sky of evening ahead. The group of three were settled in the livingroom, Katie and Adam playing a few rounds of Soul Calibur 3, and Mary on the floor watching them go at it. She still had the box in her grasp, even though her attention was more on the game than anything else. Battle after battle, hit after hit, knocking over and off th edge as much as possible, the two were determined enough to kick the other's ass as much as possible. It almost seemed like a dominance sort of thing when it came right down to the reactions and actions brought forth into the game. Mary had decided to set her box down on the coffee table, since it was distracting her from the war she was watching take place in their very own livingroom.

One hour and several sour phalanges later, Adam and Katie took a bit of a break from beating each other up. Mary just snorted at the resulted exhaustion that came from the game. She was at this time examining the designs on the gauntlets she bought only hours before. This caught the eyes of the other two.

"Those look pretty neat. Suprised you got a pretty low price for them."Adam added looking at one of the gauntlets with a bit of a smokey red color to it. Katie was looking at the rather soft bluish purple one.

"Seriously, they look really cool. Almost life like ... magical maybe. Quite a mystical look." Mary just watched them as she held the greenish gold one.

"It would be awesome if they were mystical though, wouldn't it? Like...like an accessory that could..transport someone to another world." Mary chattered on with a grin on her face. They all just smiled at the thought.

"Now...that would be a really interesting thing to witness. Not to mention the many places one could wish to go. That is if they had the full power to do so." Adam said as he examined the small intriqit designs and patterns on the gauntlet. Mary gave a sigh, staring into the colors of the one she held. She then looked up at the two of them.

"Well...we can dream big, but for now I want to give those to you guys. We can be like...our own group of time travelers or something. As an insignia and symbol of our awesome mystical powers." Mary just giggled placing the gaunlet on her wrist with Katie and Adam doing the same.

"To us, the trio of Time and beyond." Mary spoke with a high and mightly voice, holding up her accessorized wrist, and her other hand placed right under the gauntlet grabbing her arm. It was all a joyous time for the three. Quite a lovely time.

Evening had start to take its toll, and those who were once lively in this very house, were now tucked safe and sound in their beds. Sleeping, dreaming of the many fantasies and crazy things of past days. But...something strange and queer had filled the air. A few hours had passed, and something was to change, a certain force had come...and was not going to leave until it took what it came for. It was two thirty in the morning, and the gauntlets that were worn and linked to the given persons, had begun to react strangly. In the pitch black they started to glow, ever so brightly.

And then...

There was a sudden rush of light.

Silence fell upon them, taking them through the darkness. They heard and witnessed nothing. Until the next light of day had shown upon their faces.

----

Still fast asleep, the group of three were now scattered amongst a rather unfamiliar area. Adam and Katie were nestled by some trees near a town, whilst Mary, lay upon the roof of one of the buildings in this very town. A busy yet calm town as it seemed...only until certain events occured that was surely going to alert them to the new place they had just arrived in.

Atop the roof, Mary lay rather awkwardly upon the panels under the bright morning light. She just grumbled a bit tossing her head back and forth mumbling. Then she heard something not to far to the left of her. Sitting up with her eyes closed, she had recieved a loud and quick rush of noise and the hustle and bustle of conflicting voices. This caused Mary to flail exasperatedly, nearly falling off of the roof from all of the ruckus.

Far off near the trees, Katie opened her eyes slowly to the welcoming bright light that had shown through the branches. Looking around with a bit of a stretch, what she saw was surely not home. Getting a bit frantic, she started to shake Adam.

"Adam...Adam...wake up. Something's happened." Adam snorted a bit, opening his eyes. He winced a bit a the light, slowly sitting up and looking around himself.

"Boy...no kidding...my wrist kinda hurts." He said lifting his right arm touching it, feeling his gaunlet on of which he could have sworn he took off before bed. Katie also noticed hers was on as well.

"Could...these have anything to do with this?" Adam asked raising a brow. Katie shrugged. "Most likely. For all we know... I guess it goes with the saying 'better be careful what you wish for'. Eh...wait a minute. If that is the case...then wheres.." Before Katie could say anything, a scream could be heard off in the far distance within the town that was just in their view. With this as a clue, they decided to go down and check it out.

Mary was at this point hanging for dear life since one, she had no clue where the hell she was and two, she really wasn't that coherent to even consider the thought process to figure it out. All she knew was _don't let go or you'll fall flat on your ass. _Oh how she wished she was in her warm bed right now. She was starting to get a draft up her shorts. Trying to hold on for dear life was surely not going to work for her, and she didn't feel like being an idiot and trying to call for help. Who knows what kind of attention she would attract. Her mind was going to fast until...she slipped.

"Sigh...I don't really know where could it have come from, it was from this town I'm sure of it." Katie said looking around down the few roads, watching people go by on their own business and what not. Adam just patted her shoulder.

"I'm sure if it was Mary, she shouldn't be in much trouble. I mean...this town seems pretty peaceful." He gave a smile, but he spoke too soon. Before they took another step, a rather small person ran by with a large sack, and a rather big group of girls were running after him. The two of them were wide eyed.

"Or...not..." Adam just stood there, blinking. Not entirely sure how to take what just happened. Katie also stood there, baffled as can be. Then a thought popped in her head.

"Woah ... wait...wasn't that just..."

"Happosai?"

Katie nodded in response. Adam looked over at Katie, then back straight foreward. "Yes...I believe that was the old pervert who steals womens underwear, I believe thats who we saw just now."

---

"Oh god why does this have to happen to me? Why do I-ugh-have to be the one...stuck on a damn roof!?" Mary bickered and moaned as she tried her hardest to keep a good grip on part of the paneling. The old rust had cracked it, letting it slip out of her grasp. Mary thudded quickly down the roof and towards the ground.

"AAAAAHHH!! SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!!" She screamed, she shrieked for help. She knew no one was coming. Thud! Mary had toppled amongst herself laying unconscious on the ground. Well, maybe not unconscious...but she wished she was at the time. Hoping this was all a dream. She'd end up having to wake soon by the sound of foot steps beside her. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Oh my goodness...are...you alright sweety?" _Sweety? Who the hell is calling me sweety? Why are they even ta- _Mary just stopped her train of thought as she stared up at the person looking down upon her. Long brown hair, big brown eyes, a girl wearing what looked like a cooks garb, and a giant white bow atop her hair. That was truly a dead give away.

"Eh...eh..uhh.." The girl just watched Mary, cocking a brow at her consistent stuttering and wide eyed look. "Oh geez...come on. Let's get you inside." The girl took hold of Mary's arm and helped her inside the small okinomiyaki shop.  
Rubbing her eyes a bit, Mary just sat down on one of the stools before the large cooking counter trying to take in all that has happened so far. Okay...I'm not at home, in my warm bed...I am somehow sitting this very moment, upon this stool, in Ukyo's Okinomiyaki shop...

I must be losing it.

She sluggishly moved her hands downward pulling on her tired eyelids. Looking before her, Ukyo was standing there and starting to cook up some food. With a guess she probably felt sorry for the girl, and decided to give her some baked goods in hopes it would make her fill a little more at ease. Tilting her head, Ukyo tried to give a bit of a reassuring smile.

"I know once you have a little food in your tummy you'll feel a whole lot better. Than maybe we can figure out what's wrong." Oh Ukyo...if you only. If you only knew...

Mary was dying in her mind. Her brain was bubbling and brewing so fast like an angry stew that she coud just boil over. So much she just wanted to blurt out, but in the act of doing so may end up causing some strange time paradox...or something much similar of the sort. Too much she knew of which made her feel like someone who's seen too much. To her that was plenty enough to fill a silver platter's worth. Ukyo just scooted the meal in front of her waiting for any kind of reaction. Coming out of her crazed state of mind, she gave a humble smile and thanked Ukyo for the food that was prepared for her.

---

"Okay...I'm totally confused. Where could that girl be? She should have been at least somewhere near where we awoke." Katie huffed a bit in worried frustration. Adam was just looking about the town calmly trying to come up with any kind of answer.  
"We'll all we can hope is that Mary is not in some other country...or...I guess another way to put it is not in another universe." Katie groaned a bit at the thought.

Adam just scratched his head looking around once more as they started to walk down one road. From what was completely obvious was the place being a normal town, but one thing seemed oddly familiar. He stopped Katie for a moment, and pointed towards a particular building they happened to be by that the time. Katie raised a brow.

"Doesn't this seem familiar to you at all?" Adam asked looking at her. Katie took the time to think, wondering where the familiarity was linked to. "Yeah...it looks pretty familiar. I can't exactly tell why though." All she really could notice was the really sweet smell that came from inside.

"I'm sure we should probably take a break. Even with less ground we've covered, I'm getting kinda hungry." Adam gave a sigh, and with a nod they entered inside the shop. Wandering over they took two seats and awaited the one to serve them.  
The soft sound of music flew throughout the restaurant, giving a calm and relaxing feeling to any of whom entered. There was however also the noticable humming coming from the back. There was surely someone working here, and if at all they were going to ask the whereabout of Katie's sister. The two of them just pondered and pondered on how exactly they were going to find her, not to mention how they were all going to get back home. The only link was the gaunlets which were not trapped around their wrists. Boy what a lucky day this has been.

"So what is it that you want?" A high pitch voice called out from the back where the kitchen was.

"Something warm, doesn't really matter. And maybe some water or tea please." Katie replied rubbing her forehead. Clinking and sizzling had started up right after the order was made.

Few minutes later a figure came out from under the covering above the door, still humming the little tune as they came over with the food and drink. "Here you go. I hope you enjoy Shampoo's finest." She gave a giggle and walked back to the kitchen. Adam and Katie just started to nibble a little bit of the noodles and took a sip from their drinks. Then it hit them like a freight train.

Spewing their drinks simultaneously, their heads turned to look at the kitchen entrance.

"Is ... is this for real. Did we actually..." Adam nodded a bit to Katie's stuttering.

"Ye..ees...I think we've stumbled upon her shop. This has been...quite interesting." Katie just covered her face for a moment.

"Why is it that we have suddenly appeared in a world we know and happen to come across chara-..sigh..people that we know so much about? I mean...what would happen if we suddenly blurted something?" Katie fidgeted with her chopsticks looking at Adam of whom was also in slight shock.

"It is hard to explain the whole coming here part...but, I mean, I really doubt we should have that much trouble. The fact that we have already run across two of the people we know of seems a little fishy." Katie just sat there blank. What were they going to do?

Katie looked down at the smooth bowl filled with strings of noodles and tried to think. Even on an empty or full stomach she much doubted for any kind of explaination that could be made. How were they going to explain themselves if they did blurt out something about these characters? These people who hardly even know of their existence except strangers. Adam sat back in his chair with a heartfelt sigh, a smile on his face. Katie looked back up at him, rather confused.

"I can't help but give compliments to this food. It's sooo good." Katie's head slipped out of her hand, hitting the table. Then she became disgruntled.

"Adam...as much as you and I love the food, how to do think we are going to pay for all this??" Adam opened one eye looking at his love, then sitting up once more, he pulled out a small back and smiled once more. Katie tilted her head, dot eyed and questioning.

"Don't worry your little head about it. I've got everything covered before hand." Katie's jaw just dropped abit. Shaking her head she rested and arm on the table, now suspicious of her fiancee's actions. Katie began with one simple question.  
"Where did you get the little bag of yen Adam?" He just blinked, jingling it a little. "Oh lets just say from a tiny little old man who won't be needing it for a while." Katie face palmed. She knew who he was talking about. Moments later they were greeted by a sweet smiling, big eyed amazonian girl with the luscious blue hair.

"Is everything alright? Did you like Shampoo's meal?" Shampoo asked with her slight soprano toned voice in eagerness. Katie and Adam just nodded with smiles like nothing went on just now. She smiled bigger in return.

"The total shall be 2000 yen." Adam just winced abit at the large number, though in US money it wouldn't be that much. He scrambled up some yen and handed it to Shampoo. He have her and extra tip for being such a nice waitress. Shampoo bowed for the sweet offer starting to head to the kitchen with the empty bowls and used chopsticks. Katie then shot up out of her chair.

"Eh..wait! I need to ask you something! Just in..case well..if you know anything." Shampoo turned around curiously awaiting the question to be asked her. Katie gave a sigh beginning to start.

"Well..me and my fiancee are trying to find my sister Mary. You see, we just arrived her and she's gone up and missing. I was wondering if you knew anyone who might be able to help us." Shampoo hmm'd and set the bowls in the kitchen. Coming back out she trotted over to Katie.

"I'm not entirely sure she could get lost, but I know someone who can help you! Come on!" Shampoo took Katie by the wrist and began running out with her through the front. Adam just scooted off the seat and started to run off along with them down the street Shampoo and Katie had gone. Who knows where this girl was going to take them.

---

"So you just came here with your sister and her fiancee huh?" Ukyo repeated as she sat beside Mary, of whom was still nibbling on her food at the time.

"I suppose you could put it that way. We're not necessarily from around here, and I just happen to be seperated from them. Knowing my luck it'll be hours before I find them" Mary gave a sigh putting the little tid bits back on the plate. Ukyo just rubbed her back in comfort as she saw the girl give a sign of sadness in her expression.

"Hey now, don't you worry. I'm sure you'll find them. No way that anyone can get seriously lost forever, ya know?" Ukyo said with a reassuring tone in her voice. And by a sudden struck of pure luck, and idea had sprouted in her mind.

"Hey I've got an idea. How 'bout I help you find them, hmm? I can get a few others I know to help too." Mary looked up at the cook and just gave a rushed nod, really mostly just wanting to find Katie and Adam. She wanted to be sure she wasn't here alone. She knew what happened on many occassion in this town, and didn't really agree with ending up in the middle of it. Ukyo gave a happy grin.  
Closing up the shop as though she was on a break, Ukyo and Mary began walking to the right, and then down one particular road passed the few people that walked by. Mary scoped the area out of habit, seeing so many familiar things from all the episodes shes watched of the series. It was kind of funny now that she thought about it. This had been one of her favorites, and she'd actually always kind of dreamed of being along side all these hilarious characters with their crazy personalities. God only knows where Ukyo could even be taking Mary, but only she could take a pretty good guess as to exactly who she was talking about earlier. 


End file.
